The Keepers
by Yuna-The-Exorcist
Summary: Misa looks for Light, finding him at a public place. Proving she's the second Kira, she whips out her Death Note and does something nobody would ever do in public... MisaxLight, please read and review!


Recently got into Death Note and I HAD TO! I'm sorry but I HAD TO make a fanfiction for Misa and Light. I honestly don't care if you hate more or anything because this is for me and if you don't like it then that's on you. I don't mind if you don't like it so flame me, just don't make fun of me. I'm tired and I've been working on this for an hour. It's 2 in the morning and I'm wiped out. I'm staying up to talk to my boyfriend and this is what I'm doing.

I hope you enjoy this small fanfiction I have for the two characters and I really hope to actually continue this one without letting you guys feel pain for not seeing the next updates. I'm also going to try my hardest to work on the other stories, but with cosplaying, writing, drawing, and school coming back up, I don't know how much I'll be able to update. I just wanted to show you guys I'm alive with this chapter.

So let me know what you think and I will try to update soon, I would love to see more reviews as well, remember, it was 2 in the morning when I wrote this! LOL

--

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah~!" She sung to herself, sitting on her bed with her little nightgown on. She held the black book in her hand, the pages flipped open, while her other was scribbling down names of certain people. This book, the _Death Note_, was hers and hers only. She never used it until now, and she never knew someone else had one. This _Death Note_ was meant for nobody else but her own soul, so why do you think she got it? Or how for instance?

Her parents died when she was young, she knew the killer but didn't find out his name until later on, during the news. She didn't see a picture of him though, which was saddening for her. She would've used the book for her own good if she knew his face, but she didn't. She kept her mouth shut and continued with her model shoots, letting her mind become filled with the thoughts of Kira, the Shinigami. At least, that's what she thought. She loved this person, no matter who they were, and she would do anything to help them, that's why she traded her eyes for the Shinigami eyes, to see the lifespan of people, unless they also had that _Death Note_.

--

She mumbled a soft phrase, turning on her side and let the light shine through the crack of her window. The red curtains left one small opening for the sun to brighten her room, and she liked it. She basically thought it was from the God, Kira, telling her today was going to be a great day, a day of joy and happiness, overwhelming stature for her. She believed it.

"Lalala~!" She skipped down the streets of her town, wearing her black wig and black petite dress, letting her eyes search for the one that had no lifespan under their name. If it didn't show, she would know who Kira is.

_Raikou, Sakura, Okuni, Akina, Okomi... _All of them had a lifespan under their name. _Ohhhh! Kira, where are you? Why can't I find out where you ar--_

Then her eyes locked onto a boy with light brown hair and piercing golden eyes. He was handsome to her, in that tan suit and the red tie wrapped fluently around his neck. Her eyes locked with his and then she smiled.

_The Shinigami eyes will show me his name... _She looked up to his head, seeing "_Light_" written infront of her, but nothing else. _N-No lifespan?_

Her eyes widened and she smiled, almost squealing. "Rem... It's him." She giggled lightly, holding her hand over her heart, closing her eyes and turning her head quickly. "Oh L--"

"I don't think you should do that, Misa-san..." Rem spoke softly to her, her voice being serious as usual. "He doesn't know who you are and you barely know him."

"Oh! But I know his name!" She giggled again, starting towards the man in front of her. "Light-kun~!" She giggled and continued, waving to him as her walk turned into a sprint to catch up to the teenager.

The boy's attention turned to the girl and his eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't like bubbly girls, or girls for that matter, but he couldn't deny the fact that he did like to have friends.

"Nani?" The boy called as the girl finally caught up to him. "Who are y-"

"You're Yagami Light!" The girl interrupted and smiled casually, tilting her glasses down to meet eyes with him. "My name is Amane Misa. And I'm a leader of yours." She couldn't hold in a giggle as she said all this.

_I actually found Kira! Kira! _She wanted to dance around but knew it wouldn't be good for the fact that she just met this man.

His eyes opened slightly and then they narrowed again. "Misa..." He said it softly to himself, like he was remembering it or something. "Amane Misa. The model?"

"Hai!" She giggled and smiled again. "Though I don't always look like this, I wanted to meet you Light. I am a huge fan of your... 'work'." Her voice lowered as she said her last word.

"Work?" He questioned, putting his hands in his pockets. "What kind of work?"

"_Death Note_..." She whispered softly, just loud enough for him to hear, but nobody else.

Light's eyes widened and he took a small step back, but regained his composire after a moment.

"I'm not against you, Kira. In fact, I'm with you. I've been trying to help you... and in 2 minutes. everyone will see how much I want to help. Though they won't know it's me." She said quickly, rubbing the back of her head.

She slipped out her notebook, which was covered in a pink flower entourage instead of the normal black note book. She took out a pen and looked over to a random person, one of the people she saw earlier.

Light had seen her eyes shift over to someone and then looked over at that person, he was sitting on a bench, reading his book, like any normal teenager. But he was thinking, how is she able to do this without knowing the person's name?

After Misa was done, she closed the book and slipped it back in her bag, smiling to him and resumed talking to him like a normal person. Less then a minute after putting the book in the bag, Light glanced over to the boy, who was sitting on the bench, all alone.

The boy grabbed his heart and leaned forward, coughing slightly as he fell to the ground. A commotion of people came around and crowded the boy, making it impossible for Light to see anything.

"See, Light?" Misa giggled and smiled, looking up into his eyes evilly. "I am the second Kira..."

--

So what did you think, did you like it, did you not? Let me know and I will try to continue it. I'm super tired though so I'm probably going to go crash now. I don't know when the next part will come out, review and/or flame if you want about certain parts and I'll clarify things as soon as possible. Just please tell me what you think and I will get back to you. Thanks and I really hope you liked this chapter!

~Yuna-the-Exorcist


End file.
